Thermoplastic rubber is a relatively new type of polymeric composition that has become commercially available within the past decade or so. These polymers have the useful property of behaving like rubber at normal use temperatures, without the need for vulcanization. And because they are not vulcanized, they can be processed by many of the normal thermoplastic resin procedures at elevated temperatures.
One serious problem has been encountered, however, in attempts to extrude film from thermoplastic rubber. Either because of too low melt strength, or excessive notch sensitivity, or both, pure thermoplastic rubber does not draw well when extruded into thin films. The preferred way to extrude films from thermoplastic polymers is to extrude through a die having a gap of a given thickness, and to draw the extruded web at a rate of speed faster than the rate at which the molten material is ejected from the die. This causes a reduction in thickness. Typically, this reduction in thickness will be as much as three-fold or even more.
I have found, however, that when one attempts to extrude a film from pure thermoplastic rubber, the web cannot be drawn down at all. In fact, in many cases the web must be drawn at a rate of speed slower than the extrusion rate, to thereby produce a film having a thickness or gauge greater than the die gap. This is undesirable because the throughput rate is made slow, and because gauge variations are magnified. And further, I have not been very successful in producing any films at all of pure thermoplastic rubber at thicknesses much less than about 10 mils because of an excessive tendency of the extruded webs to tear.
Another problem with extruding thermoplastic rubber is the extremely high melt viscosity. This causes very high pressure at the die and uneconomically low throughput rates. While the addition of many types of thermoplastic polymers to thermoplastic rubbers is known, and such addition will significantly reduce the melt viscosity in many cases, it often happens that when enough of the other polymer has been added to improve the processability, the product, while useful for many purposes, has lost much of the rubbery or elastomeric properties of the thermoplastic rubber.